Hello or good bye
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Beforethe bob- whites of glen there were a bob whites of goodsons.But join the old members of bwgoodsos and the bwglen on this case. this case is about 2 deth of a member an her's younger brother . they learn more and more wht did happen? are they died or still alive? and will the members of goodsons make up? will they solve it and find if its true
1. Learning about the bobwhites of goodson

_8 years ago…_

"_To night on the News, Live a plane crash in a patch of trees in North Carolina, Leland , anybody who's were on the plane did not make it."Said Shelby Holiday_

_The Bob- Whites of Goodsons lost a member and her's younger brother._

"_This won't happen if Jake kept his stupid mouth shut!"Yelled Nate Benson, twin to the brother who died._

"_Yeah, they would be here."Said Jo-Jo Benson (a girl)_

"_HE'S FAULT, NBODY KNEW THAT THEY WOULD ACTTLY LEAVE."Yelled Angela Benson_

"_KNOW WHAT THIS THE LAST TIME ANY OF YOU SEE MY KIDS."Yelled Bryce_

"_But, not my brothers and sister in laws."Said Bryce_

"_Or brothers in-laws."Said Bryce_

"_Good, same for us."Said everyone else_

The present…

"Today is a sad day this is when the famous group who always solve mysteries Bob-Whites of Goodsons. One member, knowing as Alex Benson Mango along with Noble Benson her's younger brother. We pray for them."Said Shannon Benton

"Shut-up they took… Started Trixie but couldn't finish.

"No, they had it before you and I was born, in fact Mom must know them in school and Dad to."Said Brandon

Brady and Bre'anne been quiet.

"You, guys hadn't said anything ever since we watched the news."Said Lexi

"Well, Mom and Dad and our Uncles and Aunt on Dad and Mom's side do know them."Said Brady

"They are a half of the group, they split up, when Alex died, and the other half are banned to see us."Said Bre'anne

"How do you know?"Asked Lexi

"We were around Bobby's age."Said Brady

"So the Benson's and Mango's still are talking to each others."Said Bryce

"Dad, you scared us."Said Liz

"Really, but I remember that everyone was banned to see each other's kids."Said Brady

"No, because, Dean and Alex were married, and this day on Dean's brother Jake and Angela's families move in together."Said Mel

"Alex and Jake were close, but not that way."Said Mark, seeing the look's on his's nieces and nephews and their's friends faces.

"They tease each other but THANKS to Nate blaming Jake for no darn reason."Said Bryce


	2. Making up with the other half

"So, you guys are going to make up. "Said Bre'anne

"I don't know, they are might still be mad at us."Said Mitch

"Only one way to fine out."Said Brady

Brady dial a number, he put it on a speaker

"Hello." Said a Male voice

"Marcus, it's me Brady."Said Brady

"Do you know what time it is down here?"Asked Marcus

"Yes, but is your parents still up?"Asked Brady

"Yeah, one sec, MOM, DAD, UNCLE DEAN."Said Marcus

"What. "Said two males and a female voice

"It's my friend he wants to speak with you."Said Marcus

"Hello."Said a male voice

"Hey, Dean, it's Bryce."Said Bryce

"Bryce, look, we are so, sorry, about what happen, when Alex and Noble's death put purser on all of us, I'm sorry."Said Dean

"Same here, so why don't we figure out how this happen, we all can meet at our place."Said Bryce

"You mean all the members?"Asked Jake

"Jake, listen you never did anything, Alex loves you like a brother, and we knew you never can make her leave."Said Bryce

"You got that right cousin Bryce."Said Marcus

"Shut-up, Marcus."Said a young female

"OWWW.'yelled Marcus

"Annie."Said Dean

"Sorry, Dad."Said Annie

"You can even bring the kids."Said Mitch

"We'll be there , we will get in touch with Noah and Sandy, and Diamond how about Nate, he could help us."Said Dean

"I guess so if he starts anything he well stay away from the kids."Said Hillary

"Good idea, Hill, I hate him STILL."Said Jake

"So do I."Said Angela

"What, time will be good?"Asked Dean

"Hi, J.J."Said Annie

"Hi, who ever on the phone."Said J.J

"Son, like Mother."Said Mark

"I know."Said Jake

"Book a flight for later today."Said Adam

"Okay, Adam."Said Annie

"Meanie."Said Adam

"Stupid head."Said Annie

"Annie."Said Marcus

"Adam."Said Brady

"Sorry."Said Annie and Adam

Later that day…

"Look, it's them again."Said Lexi

"I see them."Said Liz

"Me to."Said Lily

"Daddy."Said Lexi, moving closer to Bryce

'Them' got closer.

"NO!" said the old members of bob-whites of goodsons, as them took off their's coats and hats and glasses


	3. The fight

**A\Notes:**

**I put a poll up on my profile and 2 are a tie so, the poll will in 7days people who read Trixie Belden there is a 4****th**** of July guess star please vote, IF YOU HAVE AN ACOUNT. **

****

"Gee, I told someone to wait."Said a woman

"Well, I so hot in this coat, hat, sweaty under my sun glasses."Said a man

"Oh, Well, fine I TOLD you to wear a lighter coat."Said the woman

"Guys."Said Bryce

"GUYS!" Yelled Dean

They both stop.

The woman walked one way, the man the other way.

'Dean, you follow her and I will follow him."Said Diamond


End file.
